


I Can't Let A Good Thing Go

by TheFrysh



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, fairgameweek2020, he's addressed for like 2 seconds but oh well, tagging ironwood mentions again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrysh/pseuds/TheFrysh
Summary: As a ball is thrown to celebrate Amity Tower's launch, Qrow is having second thoughts.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666861
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	I Can't Let A Good Thing Go

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Fair Game Week!  
> Prompt: Atlas Ball  
> (yes I know I'm late but oh well)

“Thought I’d find you out here.”

Qrow turned his attention from the night sky to the source of the voice. There Clover Ebi stood, hands in the pockets of his dress pants. His bowtie was still tight around his neck. His shamrock badge was pinned to the lapel of his coat, matching the deep green vest underneath. And, of course, his trademark smirk was the cherry on top. Contrasted was Qrow’s own bowtie, untied and lazily draped over his blood red vest. His jacket had been discarded and was laying on the railing beside him. And though on his mouth he wore a smile, his eyes held a hint of trepidation.

“Hey, hon,” Qrow responded, turning back to lean against the railing. “Just thought I’d get some fresh air.”

“Heh, I don’t blame you. It’s awfully stuffy in there.” Clover walked over towards Qrow on the balcony. “Mind if I join you out here?”

Qrow exhaled deeply. “Are you sure we should be doing this?”

“Well, with Amity Tower having just launched, James thinks it’s best to make sure everyone's in good spirits before he tells them about Salem. I think a gala like this should get that job done just fine.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Qrow said, turning to see his partner’s smile beginning to falter. “I mean… should  _ we _ be doing this, together? This is the first time we’ve been out as a couple in public. Are you sure this is the right time to let people know?”

“Of course,” the Ace Op replied, placing a soft hand on the huntsman’s cheek to catch his head from turning. “Hey, what’s got you so stressed about it?”

“I mean…” Qrow sighed heavily, turning his gaze to his boyfriend’s teal eyes, searching them for his answers. “You’re Ironwood’s right hand man. What’s it gonna look like when you’re going out with someone like me? I haven’t exactly been private about my distaste for his methods  _ or _ his military. I just,” Qrow paused, moving a hand to meet the one on his cheek. “I don’t want people to think less of you. Just because of me.”

“Hah,” Clover breathed a sigh of relief, a smile spreading across his face as he tried to contain his laughter. “That’s it?”

“Hey!” Qrow protested, visibly upset. “I’m serious!”

“Oh, babe!” the brunet returned, lifting the dark-haired man up by the waist and spinning him around. “I couldn't care less about my reputation! All I wanted to do tonight was show off to everyone that I found the perfect man who loves me just as much as I love him. I wanted to make them all jealous of what we found. But even still, I don’t care about all that. I just want to spend a nice night with you. And if that means we just stay out here, alone, I’ll still love you just the same. All I want is for  _ you _ to be happy tonight.”

“You…” Qrow was awestruck, searching for the words.  _ What kind of good luck brought this man into my life? What did I do to deserve him? _ “You think I’m perfect?”

Clover couldn’t stop himself from placing the softest, most tender kiss upon Qrow’s lips. “I know it. I feel sorry for anyone who can’t see it, but to me, you  _ are _ perfect.”

The huntsman stood there for a moment, staring into his lover’s eyes. In them, he found a love he had never felt before, but that somehow felt familiar, like he’d known Clover his whole life. Qrow felt a tear begin to roll down his cheek, but before he could wipe it, he felt Clover’s thumb sweep it away.

“You know,” Clover began, his voice soft. “We don’t have to go back inside just yet. Not if you don’t want to.”

“Well, what did you have in mind?”

Without another word, Clover took Qrow’s left hand in his right, placing his other hand on Qrow’s shoulder. Qrow returned the gesture, gripping Clover’s hand tightly as they began to sway to the music that gently drifted through the open doorway. The two danced together, illuminated only by starlight from above and faint candlelight trickling from inside. But they wouldn’t have noticed either way, as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

After a few minutes, Qrow pulled in closer, wrapping his arm around the taller man and resting his chin on Clover’s shoulder.

“I love you so much,” Qrow whispered into his ear. “My lucky charm.”

“I love you more,” said Clover, tightening their embrace. “My baby bird.”


End file.
